


Fragments

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Paralysis, one sentence collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À venir : 5 séries de phrases sur ce qui arrive à Havoc dans le manga ; entre catastrophe et reconstruction.<br/>1er volet : Havoc/Solaris ; Quelque chose qui a bien commencé et mal fini.<br/>2ème: Havoc tout seul ; Après la catastrophe et avant de se remettre en selle.<br/>3ème: Havoc et Mustang ; La part de culpabilité ressentie par chacun.<br/>4ème: Havoc & des filles ; Nouveau départ.<br/>5ème: Havoc/Maria : Et une nouvelle vie, pour eux deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Havoc/Lust - Ce qui s'est brisé

> **Titre :** Ce qui s'est brisé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/"Solaris"  
>  **Genre :** fragmentaire  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 9 et 10  
>  **Notes :** les thèmes sont dispersés pour garder un ordre chronologique à l’histoire, mais ça ne suffit pas à former une histoire complète.  
>  **Thèmes :** set 1, "normaux" pour une_phrase  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase (environ 1250 mots au total)
> 
> "Elle était belle, il croyait qu’elle l’aimait. Mais non, elle tenait sa vie dans la main et l’a broyée."

46 - _soleil_  
Depuis que Solaris la bien-nommée était entrée dans sa vie, une lumière nouvelle brillait sur Jean Havoc.

03 - _douceur_  
Elle était toute en courbes et en velours, son corps comme sa voix.

43 - _ciel_  
Rien qu’à l’apercevoir, entendre le son de sa voix, surprendre son regard, il était déjà au septième ciel.

08 - _bonheur_  
La plus belle des femmes, avec des seins magnifiques, gentille et tout, s’intéressait à lui et tout ce qui le touchait, tout en se fichant royalement du Colonel Mustang : que demander de plus ?

25 - _adoration_  
Elle est belle et gentille et elle l’aime, et pour ça, il vénérait l’instant où ils se sont rencontrés.

41 - _accomplissement_  
Il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour en juger, mais il avait l’impression d’avoir rencontré la femme de sa vie ; il espérait que cette impression s’avèrerait au fil du temps.

22 - _jalousie_  
La première chose qu’il pensa à faire, quand il fut certain que cette fille épatante était pour lui, fut d’aller s’en vanter auprès de Farman, des fois qu’il arrive à le rendre jaloux et se venger sur lui de toutes les fois où lui-même avait regardé les innombrables conquêtes du colonel avec envie.

10 - _oreilles_  
Solaris avait toujours soif de ses histoires et quoique Havoc puisse lui raconter comme bêtises énamourées, elle était toujours toute ouïe.

02 - _baiser_  
Au début, elle semblait réservée, presque timide, mais sans appel, au moment de le quitter, elle déposa un baiser rapide au coin de ses lèvres, lui faisant attendre avec d’autant plus d’impatience leur prochain rendez-vous.

09 - _téléphone_  
Le rendez-vous fixés, ils raccrochèrent ravis, chacun de leur côté, souriant tous deux à l’idée de se revoir bientôt, mais peut-être pour des raisons légèrement différentes…

29 - _mélodie_  
Jean Havoc se rendit à son rendez-vous en fredonnant une chansonnette, se foutant éperdument d’avoir l’air d’un imbécile heureux.

38 - _cadeau_  
Pas question d’arriver les mains vides, une fille pareille méritait d’être couverte d’attentions.

36 - _magasin_  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à détailler la devanture du fleuriste pour décider que des roses rouges, vraiment rouges, étaient ce qui conviendrait le mieux à son rendez-vous ; ne manquait qu’un joli ruban.

07 - _chocolat_  
Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, il lui offrira plutôt des chocolats…

12 - _sensuel_  
Solaris était la sensualité faite femme, se disait Jean en la regardant marcher dans la rue à ses côtés.

48 - _vagues_  
Sa chevelure dansait à chacun de ses mouvements et il rêvait de la voir onduler sous les coups de rein.

49 - _cheveux_  
Elle avait des cheveux superbes, noirs de jais, interminables et bouclés et parfumés et il mourait d’envie de voir à quoi ils ressembleraient, étalés sur un oreiller et sur sa peau.

47 - _lune_  
Sous la cascade de cheveux couleur de nuit, se balançait une croupe superbe.

14 - _sexe_  
Les sous-entendus et les demi-aveux lâchés ici et là étaient sans équivoque ; au prochain rendez-vous, sans nul doute, ils finiraient dans le même lit.

31 - _maison_  
Chez elle ou chez lui, leur première fois ?

11 - _nom_  
Lust ne savait même pas où elle était allée pêcher le nom qu’elle lui avait donné comme sien, mais l’important était qu’il plaise au soldat.

15 - _toucher_  
À travers cet inutile pion, elle pourrait toucher l’alchimiste de feu, si elle arrivait à le manipuler correctement ; le jeu en valait la chandelle, oui.

42 - _nuages_  
Lust rageait en silence que ce Havoc ne puisse jamais lui fournir le moindre renseignement utile, il tenait soigneusement ses secrets et tout ce qu’il pouvait évoquer de son travail était toujours obscur, voilé, nébuleux.

39 - _sourire_  
Toujours, elle lui montrait un masque souriant ; par moments pourtant, bien malgré elle, un réel sourire illuminait jusqu’à ses yeux.

35 - _liens_  
Elle se mentait à vouloir occulter que pour le séduire, il avait bien fallu qu’elle aussi se lie à lui.

40 - _innocence_  
Il s’était jeté dans son piège tête baissée, sans la moindre méfiance.

32 - _confusion_  
Foutredieu, qu’est-ce que Solaris fichait dans ce laboratoire ?

28 - _maladie_  
À ce moment-là, Jean Havoc admit que certains amours étaient des catastrophes et il pria pour guérir vite de ses sentiments.

16 - _faiblesse_  
Il avait beau faire le brave, il savait qu’il aura bien du mal à tirer sur elle, quoi qu’il vienne d’apprendre et de comprendre sur son compte.

50 - _supernova_  
Jean fit un geste vers elle ; un éclair, un objet métallique vola dans le champ de vision de Lust et la pièce explosa en une gerbe de flammes, prenant son propre corps comme épicentre, éparpillant langues de feu et gouttelettes rouges à tous vents.

06 - _pluie_  
Pour Havoc, c’était la flaque d’eau remuée par le souffle de l’explosion qui retombait en gouttelettes, mais Mustang expliqua que ce qu’ils sentaient tomber, c’était la graisse dispersée du corps tout frais brûlé.

21 - _vie_  
Elle avait en elle autant de vies qu’en contenaient sa pierre philosophale et elle renaîtrait autant de fois qu’il le faudrait pour finir ce combat, rien ne l’arrêterait, quel que soit son adversaire.

18 - _vitesse_  
En un clin d’œil, les ongles de Lust avaient percé la poitrine de Havoc et en étaient ressortis, sans même qu’il ait pu en suivre le mouvement.

23 - _mains_  
Les jolies mains de la femme s’étaient changées en griffes immondes et il se demanda un instant comment il avait jamais pu souhaiter qu’elles le touchent.

24 - _goût_  
Il pouvait sentir sur sa langue le goût amer de la trahison, de la défaite, et du sang qui suintait.

27 - _sang_  
Le sang coulait sous lui sans qu’il puisse l’arrêter ; il n’aurait jamais imaginé que leur histoire puisse finir comme ça.

30 - _étoile_  
Il ne voyait plus rien, des milliers d’étoiles clignotaient dans son champ de vision, des étoiles qui ressemblaient aux beaux yeux de celle qu’il appelait Solaris.

04 - _souffrance_  
La blessure physique, si grave soit-elle, faisait tout de même bien moins mal que la trahison dont il venait de se révéler victime.

44 - _paradis_  
Avec un peu de chance, d’ici quelques instants, il n’aurait plus mal, il retrouverait peut-être le major –non, le général- Hughes, et puis il rencontrerait un ange qui lui ferait oublier sa meurtrière ?

45 - _enfer_  
…ou alors, il se retrouverait en enfer pour ne pas avoir su aider son colonel dans son dernier combat, et puis elle l’y rejoindrait.

33 - _peur_  
Le feu enveloppa Lust, elle croisa le regard de Mustang, et brusquement, elle perdit confiance dans ses chances de survivre à ce combat ; tuer Jean était peut-être une erreur, finalement.

13 - _mort_  
Elle pensait avoir prévu toutes les éventualités, sauf celle de mourir de la main de cet homme ; à la réflexion, elle avait sans doute mal choisi sa première cible.

19 - _vent_  
Une dernière fois, les flammes dansèrent ; un souffle, et elle disparut de ce monde, quelques flocons de cendres volant au vent, et à ce moment-là, il n’y avait personne pour la pleurer...

20 - _liberté_  
Lui et son obsession à se trouver une fille… s’il avait su, il aurait tout fait pour rester libre le plus longtemps possible.

05 - _pomme de terre_  
Depuis « l’incident Lust » Jean Havoc traînait dans son coin d’hôpital comme une vieux sac à patates oublié.

17 - _larmes_  
Quand il fut certain que son colonel regardait ailleurs, il s’autorisa à pleurer sur son sort, sur lui-même, et sur Solaris aussi.

01 - _réconfort_  
Celle qu’il avait aimée n’était qu’un leurre, un écran de fumée, elle a fini réduite en cendres, et la seule consolation qu’il trouvait à présent dans son malheur, c’était toujours ses sacro-saintes cigarettes…

37 - _technologie_  
Si les prothèses intégrées étaient capables de lui rendre ses jambes, elles pourraient aussi réparer son cœur brisé, tiens !

26 - _à jamais_  
Elle l’avait marqué pour toujours ; plus jamais il ne pourrait sortir l’image de cette femme de son esprit.

34 - _orage_  
En y repensant, il se disait que cette femme avait eu sur lui l’effet d’un orage : arrivée comme une pluie bienfaisante dans la sécheresse de sa vie, elle l’avait déchiré à la façon d’un éclair, fait trembler sa vie sous des vagues de tonnerre et finalement laissé dévasté.


	2. Ce qui en reste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...elle tenait sa vie dans la main et l’a broyée. Il lui reste les morceaux à en ramasser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fragments, 2 – Ce qui en reste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, le reste de l'équipe Mustang ; mention de Havoc/Lust passé   
> **Genre :** fragmentaire/déprimant  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 10-11  
>  **Avertissements :** fixation sur le sexe, ou en l'occurrence, le manque, et déprime. Ne vous fiez pas à l'intitulé des thèmes noté ci-après.  
>  **Thèmes :** set #2, "débiles" pour une_phrase  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase (environ 1550 mots au total)

01 - _roulette_  
Bientôt, les docteurs lui laisseront un fauteuil, et les copains, Breda ou un autre, pourront le balader un peu dans les couloirs.

02 - _mercure_  
Au début, il pensait trouver ça chouette, qu’une infirmière vienne prendre sa température tous les matins, puis il avait rapidement dû se rendre à l’évidence que ça ne le mènerait plus nulle part.

03 - _violette_  
« Si tu m’apportes des fleurs, je te les fais bouffer ! »

04 - _chapelure_  
Pas faim, tout simplement pas faim, d’accord, la bouffe de l’hôpital était dégueulasse, mais ça n’expliquait pas qu’il réduise en charpie son petit pain –qui avait l’air parfaitement mangeable- en marmonnant des insultes à l’intention d’une fille en noir…

05 - _cutter_  
Sans ses collègues qui se battent tant et plus pour lui remonter le moral, il y a sans doute longtemps de Havoc aurait cherché à se trancher les veines.

06 - _livre_  
Farman lui a apporté des bouquins chiants pour passer le temps, Breda comptait lui amener des magazines plus « à son niveau intellectuel », comme il a dit avec un sourire grivois, et il a bien fallu qu’il lui explique que ça ne servait plus à rien.

07 - _façade_  
À chaque visite qu’il reçoit, il s’efforce de donner le change, de ne pas craquer ; au point où il en est, tout ce qu’il peut encore chercher à préserver, c’est ce qu’il lui reste de dignité.

08 - _ventilateur_  
Un jour de plus sans visite, jour d’été pourri, sans ses camarades, sans Breda pour le distraire, avec pour seule occupation les carreaux du plafond à compter, en tête-à-tête avec une mouche prisonnière de sa chambre et un vieux ventilateur paresseux.

09 - _papier cadeau_  
Les formulaires à remplir pour sa mise à la retraite prématurée, c’était vraiment le pire truc qu’il puisse recevoir à ce moment-là.

10 - _bureau_  
Il en est arrivé au point de même regretter les journées interminables aux QG, les boulettes lancées de l’un à l’autre, les jeux de poker improvisés quand Hawkeye ne regardait pas, le café pourtant dégueulasse qui leur permettait de survivre aux heures supp’, et même toute la paperasse à remplir…

11 - _scotch_  
Le Colonel gardait une bouteille de scotch dans un tiroir de son bureau, se rappelait-il, pourquoi diable lui permettait-on de se fumer une cigarette par jour et lui refusait-on une petite goutte d’alcool pour essayer d’oublier tout ça ?

12 - _calepin_  
Bon sang qu’est-ce qu’il déteste que les médecins avec leur troupeau d’étudiants à bloc-notes viennent l’embêter !

13 - _sac_  
Un vieux sac à patates oubliés, voilà ce qu’il est devenu… et en plus il radote…

14 - _musique_  
Fury lui a apporté un poste à transistor, une fois, pour l’occuper un peu, mais il ne l’écoute déjà plus, les émissions culturelles l’ennuient trop et les mêmes chansons qui passent en boucle lui tapent sur les nerfs ; _la musique adoucit les mœurs_ , tu parles !

15 - _calendrier_  
Havoc connaît par cœur les cases du calendrier punaisé au mur, à force de n’avoir rien de mieux à regarder ; il y retrace l’emploi du temps de ses collègues et attend en silence les jours où ils peuvent venir le voir.

16 - _charrette_  
La chaise roulante est énorme, genre brouette king-size, et ça fait quand même rigoler Breda qui prétend que ce paysan de Havoc ne sera pas trop dépaysé.

17 - _repas_  
Non franchement, les repas de l’hôpital sont vraiment dégueu’, même un Breda affamé n’en voudrait pas !

18 - _chocolat_  
Breda lui apporte des chocolats, une fois, en disant que c’est bon pour le moral quand on déprime, mais en fin de compte, il y touche à peine et ses visiteurs en mangent presque plus que lui.

19 - _nouille_  
Il tripatouille du bout de la fourchette dans son assiette, sans grand intérêt, se rappelant une blague à la con lancée une fois par un collègue, se demandant pourquoi il se rappelle de leurs pires déconnades et pas de leurs moments sérieux : _y’a un ver de terre qui traverse une assiette de spaghetti, il en ressort et s’exclame « bah putain, quelle partouze ! »_.

20 - _poster_  
« C’est vrai que cette turne est lugubre, ‘faudra égayer un peu les murs ; t’es sûr que tu veux pas de mes magazines, y’a des posters géants en bonus ! »

21 - _pocky_  
Breda lui a suggéré de remplacer les cigarettes qu’on lui interdit par ces biscuits bâtons croustillants au chocolat, histoire de ne pas frustrer son « obsession orale », Havoc a farouchement refusé : pour finir avec une brioche comme la sienne ?

22 - _écartèlement_  
Quand il a compris, pour sa paralysie, il a vraiment eu l’impression qu’on lui arrachait les jambes, et même les bras, et la tête, et le cœur avec.

23 - _faux_  
« Il y a forcément une solution, il suffit de la trouver ; il remarchera, un jour ! » est-ce qu’ils y croient vraiment ?

24 - _vrai_  
« Je refuse de vous laisser derrière, » a dit Mustang.

25 - _crayon_  
Les mots-croisés laissés par Farman sont trop compliqués pour lui et Havoc pianote machinalement avec son crayon, cherchant une définition, sans prendre garde à la mine qui lui pique la cuisse à chaque fois.

26 - _banane_  
« Hé banane, tu croyais qu’on allait te laisser tomber, peut-être ? »

27 - _chat_  
Un jeune interne l’aide à se réinstaller dans son fauteuil et Jean se demande, nom de nom, comment des gamins malades peuvent avoir l’énergie de jouer à chat et le prendre lui comme perchoir ?

28 - _vache_  
Des vacheries de la part de ses ex, il en a eue des gratinées, vraiment pas de bol, mais à ce point, jamais ; et puis maintenant, il n’y en aura plus aucune autre…

29 - _69_  
« D’accord, ton machin est devenu inutile, mais ça ne s’arrête pas là, tu peux encore faire d’autres choses, non ? »

30 - _lose_  
Havoc plaisante en lançant qu’il restera dans les mémoires comme le soldat qui a dû quitter l’armée parce qu’il a été poignardé par une femme, mais détourne le regard en disant ça.

31 - _cœur_  
Pourquoi cette salope de Sol- Lust n’a-t-elle pas visé juste un peu plus à gauche ?

32 - _cire_  
Il ne l’a dit à personne, quand il s’est réveillé, il a pensée à de la cire : qui lui bouchait les oreilles, qui lui encroûtait les paupières, tout le visage, l’impression que son corps était mort, et une fois lucide, quand il a posé la main sur ses jambes, la sensation de toucher un mannequin…

33 - _dent_  
Des jours où il est moins déprimé, plus combatif, il se sent une furieuse envie de mordre.

34 - _législation_  
La visite du bonhomme qui s’occupe de son cas au bureau des vétérans rompt la monotonie du quotidien, mais ses explications en long en large et en travers sur le parcours administratif qui les attendent lui laissent un goût amer dans la bouche.

35 - _bonbon_  
Il avale docilement les cachets qu’on lui refile, sans plus demander si ce sont des stéroïdes, des calmants ou juste du sucre…

36 - _lit_  
Et dire qu’il y a quelques semaines encore, la perspective de passer des mois au lit sans avoir à se lever le matin le faisait rêver !

37 - _tabouret_  
Breda tire le tabouret près du lit ; il restera là jusqu’à ce que les infirmières le jettent dehors.

38 - _string_  
Breda louche sur les fesses de l’infirmière en scrutant sa blouse ; Havoc comprend son intérêt et regrette de ne plus pouvoir le partager désormais.

39 - _herbe_  
Havoc ouvre des yeux ronds : a-t-il bien entendu Farman, le strict Farman, lui proposer d’ajouter un petit quelque chose à ses cigarettes en cachette des infirmières ?

40 - _homosexuel_  
Parfois, Havoc se demande s’il n’aurait pas mieux fait d’aimer n’importe lequel de ses collègues plutôt que courir après les femmes fatales…

41 - _famille_  
Sa mère s’affaire autour de lui comme une poule qui pique une crise de nerfs et Jean se prend à espérer que finalement, aucun de ses ex collègues ne passera le voir ce jour-là.

42 - _trou_  
Il lui arrive encore de sentir les griffes de Lust lui percer la poitrine, de temps à autre.

43 - _babillage_  
Ils parlent de tout et de rien, dans une heure ne se souviendront même plus de ce qu’ils auront dit, ou alors en y repensant auront vaguement honte d’avoir raconté n’importe quoi ; ils meublent comme ils peuvent le silence pesant de la chambre trop blanche.

44 - _langue_  
Les soignants emploient des mots tellement bizarres et des tournures tellement tordues, parfois il se demande s’ils parlent vraiment la même langue.

45 - _oreillons_  
Un Havoc aux joues rouges et enflées et aux yeux vitreux ronchonne encore plus que d’habitude, pestant contre « une putain d’infection noco… nomo… je sais plus quoi, parce que les putains de microbes se baladent dans tout ce putain d’hôpital ! ».  
(nosocomiale, Havoc, nosocomiale…)

46 - _nuit_  
Si leurs places avaient été inversées, Havoc aurait fait le mur de l’hôpital pour tenir compagnie à Breda en dépit du couvre-feu ; mais la réalité est tout autre et l’inverse n’est pas possible.

47 - _vampire_  
Havoc raconte « Solaris » d’une voix neutre et Breda frissonne : c’était un vampire, ce truc, ou quoi ?

48 - _vapeurs_  
Ça sent le désinfectant à plein nez et il se demande comment il va faire pour tenir si longtemps dans un tel environnement…

49 - _X_  
Havoc se demande stupidement pourquoi on tient tant à lui faire passer des radios, il s’est fait trancher net, c’est pas comme s’il s’était cassé le dos…

50 - _zoo_  
Parce qu’il pète les plombs à rester enfermé dans sa chambre, il part explorer au hasard les différents services, chevauchant vaillamment sa chaise roulante ; après avoir jeté un œil aux grands brûlés, aux phases terminales, aux malades mentaux, aux familles en visite, aux enfants qui pleurent, et autres joyeusetés de ce style, déprimé, il préfère regagner sa chambre et ne plus en bouger.


	3. Havoc & Roy - Ce qu'il pourra ramasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il ressent comme sa part de responsabilité là-dedans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fragments, 3 : Ce qu'il pourra ramasser  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc & Roy Mustang   
> **Genre :** fragmentaire/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** set #3, « religieux » pour une_phrase  
>  **Note :** les thèmes sont dispersés pour leur rendre un ordre logique  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tomes 10-11, avant le tome 13 ; à intercaler avec la série précédente  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase, ~1400 mots

01 - _paix_  
Il fait bien trop calme, dans cet hôpital ; ça ressemble trop aux prémisses d'une tempête.

09 - _sérum_  
Plic, plic, plic… sans horloge pour compter les secondes, Roy écoute tomber les gouttes de la perfusion de son sous-lieutenant, attendant qu'il se réveille.

34 - _augure_  
Peut-être auraient-ils dû se fier au mauvais présage du briquet chéri cassé… mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait accepté d'y croire.

46 - _dôme_  
La coupole du Parlement : après leur rencontre avec l'homoncule Lust et ce qu'il a appris sur Bradley, Roy était plus déterminé que jamais à l'atteindre (mais ça, c'est avant qu'il apprenne pour Havoc…).

25 - _destruction_  
Il a fallu trois fois rien, quelques instants, un coup de griffes de cette femme, pour ruiner la vie de Jean Havoc, et une partie de celle de Roy Mustang avec.

40 - _immolation_  
Roy a dit à Havoc que « Solaris » était morte, mais se refuse à aborder de quelle manière ; elle avait beau être un monstre et une menteuse, son lieutenant l'a aimée et souffrirait encore de savoir comment il l'a tuée.

04 - _plaie_  
La cautérisation à la brute pratiquée par le Colonel a peut-être empêché Havoc de saigner à mort ou de s'infecter ensuite, ses plaies jumelles mettent bien longtemps à cicatriser.

41 - _félicité_  
 _He ben bravo, félicitations, j'espère que t'es content de ce que tu as fait !_ serine une petite voix dans la tête de Roy à propos des « soins d'urgence » pratiqués sur son lieutenant.

45 - _superstitieux_  
S'il ne leur dit rien, s'il attend assez longtemps en faisant semblant de rien, peut-être qu'il finira par se rendre compte qu'ils se sont tous trompés et que ses jambes, après un peu de repos, fonctionneront à nouveau ?

05 - _bois_  
Un pantin de bois désarticulé, voilà ce qui reste du fier tireur qu'était Jean Havoc il n'y a pas si longtemps encore… juste bon à être jeté au feu ?

48 - _état_  
L'espace d'un instant, Roy est tenté de tout laisser tomber, sa course après le pouvoir, ses projets pour le pays, mais il ne peut pas abandonner l'armée et l'état ainsi, d'ailleurs ; ni Maes ni Riza ni Jean ne le lui pardonneraient.

02 - _croix_  
Jour après jour, une nouvelle croix sur le calendrier ; depuis qu'il est immobilisé dans l'espace, Havoc n'a plus que ça pour avoir encore conscience du temps qui passe.

08 - _pâtes_  
Roy l'a dégoûté de la viande en parlant de mode de cuisson pour comparer leurs brûlures, maintenant ce sont les pâtes qu'il ne peut plus voir en peinture…

18 - _Hercule_  
S'il avait eu Mustang sous la main à ce moment, Havoc l'aurait étranglé : quel besoin avait-il d'informer _Armstrong_ de son état et du numéro de sa chambre ?

44 - _lys_  
Des fleurs pour ses rendez-vous, Roy en a déjà acheté des quantités, et le choix est toujours difficile à faire ; celui de ce jour est encore plus dur.

43 - _couronne_  
 _Des_ lys ? _et pourquoi pas une couronne mortuaire, tant que vous y êtes ?_

15 - _banc_  
Le banc de salle d'attente où Roy s'impatiente est inconfortable au possible, mais, comparé à Havoc qui ne sentirait même plus cela, il accepte cette petite torture en expiation.

14 - _sentence_  
Le Dr Knox se contente d'énoncer une réalité médicale impersonnelle, mais à l'oreille de Roy, la confirmation du diagnostic sonne comme une condamnation.

19 - _pierre_  
Il reste peut-être un dernier espoir de soigner Havoc ; Roy donnerait n'importe quoi pour partir le chercher lui-même.

38 - _communauté_  
La caserne, c'était la vie à plusieurs, parfois insupportable ; l'hôpital, c'est une solitude au milieu d'une foule d'autres isolés : encore bien pire.

39 - _désert_  
Depuis que le Colonel a pu sortir de l'hôpital et a quitté « leur » chambre, le bâtiment entier pourrait aussi bien être vide tant Havoc se sent seul.

06 - _blanc_  
Quoi de plus déprimant qu'une chambre d'hôpital où l'on n'a même pas un voisin ?

26 - _rituel_  
L'infirmière dont Jean rêvait les quelques jours où il a partagé sa chambre avec Mustang revient désormais tous les matins pour lui seul, et le petit rituel de la toilette qu'il ne peut même plus accomplir seul aujourd'hui le déprime ; il préférait encore quand le Colonel pouvait tenter de plaisanter là-dessus avec lui.

33 - _sanctuaire_  
Cette chambre d'hôpital est un écrin de blancheur et de calme, mais elle ressemble plus à l'enfer qu'à un quelconque paradis.

22 - _oiseau_  
Hors de la chambre silencieuse, un oiseau bat des ailes ; Roy regarde Havoc qui regarde l'oiseau, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point s'élever au-dessus du sol devait demander d'effort.

30 - _rouge_  
Dans le monde blanc décoloré de l'hôpital, leurs cauchemars ont la couleur des flammes et du sang.

07 - _vin_  
C'est une mauvaise habitude que Roy a prise à l'époque, avec Maes : noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool ; ce soir, il trinque seul au malheur de Havoc.

13 - _feu_  
Depuis ce jour tragique, Roy n'a plus osé se servir de son feu.

03 - _symbole_  
Chaque fois qu'il repense à ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là, Roy revoit le cercle qu'il a gravé en sang sur le dos de sa main, même si les cicatrices imprimées dans sa chair finissent par disparaître.

10 - _pardon_  
Le chemin qu'emprunte Roy est pavé d'erreurs que paient ceux à qui il tient ; il ne pourra jamais se pardonner la mort de Maes, et sans doute pas non plus ce qui vient d'arriver à Jean.

42 - _guerre_  
Maes d'abord, Jean maintenant : outre le fait qu'ils menacent son pays, c'est en plus devenu personnel pour Mustang, il détruira ces « Homoncules ».

21 - _rempart_  
 _J'étais censé protéger mon Colonel, de mon corps s'il le fallait, et je lui ai failli._

24 - _fidélité_  
Il a promis de le suivre n'importe où, mais maintenant qu'il ne peut plus avancer, comment continuer à tenir sa parole ?

20 - _marche_  
Marcher, c'est quelque chose qui s'apprend à l'âge d'un an environ, personne ne se souvient comment il en est venu là à cette époque, on le fait tous les jours sans y prêter attention, il n'y avait pas plus simple… et maintenant, aussi difficile à admettre que ça soit, ça lui était devenu impossible.

31 - _monolithe_  
 _Ne faites plus attention à moi, je ne suis plus qu'un bloc de chais pas quoi qui traîne dans un coin._

35 - _supplique_  
Laissez-moi, supplie Havoc.

36 - _chant_  
« Sur la touche ? laisser tomber ? qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes là, ça va pas, non ? » s'effare Breda.

16 - _Est_  
Il ne reste plus à Jean qu'à abandonner Mustang là à Central et regagner son trou perdu natal, dans l'Est du pays.

23 - _rivière_  
Oh, _cry me river_ , peste Breda : tu ne vas pas laisser tomber Mustang pour si peu, t'as encore tes bras, non ?

11 - _fils_  
Des années de vie adulte réduites à néant, Jean se voit obligé de quitter le service pour se réfugier chez ses parents : "je retourne chez ma mère", c'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour, encore moins prononcer lui-même.

29 - _fuite_  
Quand Havoc demande à être laissé en dehors de leurs projets, s'accusant d'être devenu inutile, Roy s'emporte contre lui, refusant d'admettre qu'il puisse avoir raison et l'accuse de fuir.

17 - _saint_  
Il va lui falloir mener une vie respectable, maintenant : faire une croix sur la femme qui l'a mutilé, arrêter de courir les filles, moins de tabac, plus d'excès physique, et vouer une confiance renouvelée au Colonel ; sans cela, il ne pourrait jamais tenir tout le reste.

12 - _buisson_  
On a prévenu Havoc : la voie vers la réadaptation, à défaut de guérison sera difficile, comme plantée de ronces, et traverser les branchages et les épines ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ; la route de Roy vers le sommet, déjà périlleuse avant, promet de l'être encore plus maintenant qu'il est privé de son soutien.

47 - _séparation_  
Le jour où ils devront effectivement se quitter approche à grands pas et à cette perspective Havoc lui-même se prend à regretter sa propre décision d'abandonner son poste.

27 - _soumission_  
En voyant partir le type du service des vétérans, Roy redoute le moment où le dossier de retrait de Havoc sera pour de bon soumis aux autorités concernées.

28 - _culte_  
Ses hommes l'adulent, pense amèrement Roy, et tout culte comporte son lot de sacrifices ; il n'est pourtant qu'un homme comme eux, pas un dieu.

37 - _orateur_  
Roy qui pensait pouvoir convaincre n'importe qui de le suivre au bout du monde avec ses beaux discours, le voilà dans une impasse…

32 - _sacre_  
S'il parvient à la fonction suprême un jour, se dit Roy, de combien de vies sacrifiées sa route vers le sommet sera-t-elle jonchée ?

49 - _cercle_  
Roy, dans son attente, passe et repasse son pouce sur le dos de sa main, comme pour effacer le souvenir du cercle de sang qu'il y a tracé et qui n'a pas suffi à sauver Havoc.

50 - _foi_  
Il faut continuer à espérer, ont-ils dit…


	4. Ce qu’il a décidé de reconstruire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vous allez voir comment il va retomber sur ses pieds et prendre un nouveau départ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fragments, 4 : Ce qu’il a décidé de reconstruire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc  & sa chaise roulante ; Heymans Breda, Rebecca Catalina, et quelques autres ; mention de pairings hétéro (et le couple final sera révélé dans le prochain et dernier volet)  
>  **Genre :** fragmentaire/contre-angst  
>  **Gradation :** de G à R selon les phrases ; la plupart sont PG~13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** set #4, « culinaires » pour une_phrase  
>  **Avertissement :** quelques mentions de violence et de sexe  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** manga, du tome 9 à la fin de la série en passant par les tomes 13, 23 et 24  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase ; ~1400 mots au total

42 _\- melon_  
Contrairement à d'autres, Havoc n'est pas assez important pour que le Généralissime lui apporte de la pastèque sur son lit d'hôpital : c'est quand même bon à savoir !

22 _\- métal_  
Des prothèses pour ses jambes, comme celles d'Ed ? même si l'idée de l'opération ne le terrifiait pas, ça ne serait de toute façon pas possible.

45 _\- gâterie_  
Becky a proposé de lui remonter le moral à sa façon, hélas de ce côté plus rien ne monte justement – mais c'est l'intention qui compte et ça fait déjà au cœur (à défaut de chauffer dans le pantalon).

34 _\- goût_  
« Promettez-moi de ne _jamais_ laisser Ed « améliorer » ma chaise roulante, Ok ? »

09 _\- fontaine_  
« Alors ça y est, t'as fini de pleurnicher et tu vas te reprendre en main ? »

01 _\- fouet_  
Breda et son insistance bourrue lui fournissent le coup de fouet nécessaire pour reprendre du poil de la bête – il ne se laissera plus simplement végéter dans ce lit !

43 _\- broutille_  
C'est trois fois rien vraiment, après tout je suis en vie et j'ai encore mes deux bras... - _oh, who are you kidding?_ \- ouais, bon, il ne convainc pas grand monde mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il finisse par arriver à se convaincre lui-même.

03 _\- viande_  
Pas question donc de juste faire du gras ; il construit et renforce ses muscles.

38 _\- bol_  
« T'as quand même relativement du bol dans ton malheur : toi au moins tu ne seras pas otage et tu ne risques plus de te faire tuer, » marmonne Breda avant de partir vers le front ouest.

24 _\- liqueur_  
Il va falloir distiller tout ça, les données de sa nouvelle situation, pour en extraire la meilleure solution pour l’avenir…

07 _\- farce_  
Oh, oui, « la vaste blague du mec qui a dû prendre sa retraire parce qu'il s'est fait planter par une fille », on sait ! mais ça ne sera pas la fin de l'histoire pour autant, ah mais.

05 _\- couteau_  
Juré, il ne pense pas aux griffes de Lust à _chaque_ fois qu'il voit une lame.

20 _\- Safran_  
Si c'est ça ou se faire moine dans un temple xinois...

 

12 _\- cacahouète_  
Il ne se laissera plus penser que dans son état il ne vaut plus une cacahouète !

16 _\- fruit_  
Un jour enfin il ramasse les fruits de son dur labeur, ses efforts récompensés : des bras tellement costauds qu’ils peuvent soutenir son grand corps, remplaçant ses jambes mortes.

21 _\- batteur_  
Plaisantons : s'il quitte ce fauteuil, avec le bétonnage de ses bras, il pourra se reconvertir comme joueur de base-ball professionnel.

17 _\- flambe_  
La cicatrice qu'il lui reste, la brûlure qui couvre les coups de poignard, il la porte désormais comme une médaille.

18 _\- tare_  
Il est grand temps qu’il cesse de considérer son état comme une catastrophe ; quoi c'est pas une honte d’être en fauteuil ! il a eu un accident mais il est toujours vivant, et toujours humain.

19 _\- navet_  
Il ne reste plus à végéter comme un bête légume mais pourra bientôt rouler des mécaniques dans sa voiturette toute neuve, ah mais !

32 _\- carcasse_  
Traîner ce qu'il lui reste de corps, ça n'est pas évident, mais il tiendra bon : allez, du courage !

 

49 _\- prise_  
Pas de poignées à sa chaise, déjà : que les quidams quelconques n'aient pas prise dessus surtout sans sa permission ; il est parfaitement capable de se pousser tout seul, merci bien.

39 _\- hotte_  
Faudrait fixer un panier à ce fauteuil, comme sur un vélo, pour transbahuter des trucs... mais dans le dos, plutôt que se trimbaler lesdits trucs sur les genoux.

 

08 _\- beurre_  
Ça n'est pas avec sa maigre pension d'ancien combattant qu'il mettra du beurre dans ses épinards...

14 _\- martini_  
Ça lui revient brusquement alors qu’il débarque dans son vieux patelin : quand il était petit, il avait un vieux voisin, Monsieur Brock Martini, en chaise roulante ; est-il toujours en vie ? se demande-t-il.

28 _\- rustique_  
Ah oui, le bled de ses parents c'est la cambrousse et il n'y a pas grand' chose de prévu là-bas pour faciliter le passage de son fauteuil...

29 _\- appétissant_  
Les copines d'enfance devenus épouses voire mères de famille le voient revenir au pays, ayant appris pour sa blessure « de guerre » et s'étonnent, ravies : il est resté bel homme, quand même ! malgré le problème des jambes et les cheveux qui se clairsèment...

48 _\- chaleur_  
Ah, le doux climat de l'Est et les solides attentions de sa chère maman...

37 _\- tambouille_  
Et rien que pour la bouffe il serait content de quitter l'hôpital et retourner chez M'man !

36 _\- péché_  
Et sa pauvre maman qui se lamente encore « mon pauvre Jeannot, qu'as-tu donc fait pour mériter ça » comme si c'était une punition exprès et pas juste la faute à pas de chance...

04 _\- casse-noix_   
« Je dirais que ma vieille maman, elle me pète les c*** à me materner, mais bon... »

06 _\- lampée_  
À l'hôpital on lui accordait gracieusement une malheureuse cigarette par jour ; il ne quand même pas se mettre à compenser par l'alcool maintenant, non plus.

13 _\- soupe_  
Si vous saviez ce qu’il en a marre du bouillon de poulet… mais il paraît qu’il faut qu’il prenne soin de ses intestins, maintenant qu’il ne peut plus les sentir, et leur donner des trucs faciles à digérer.

25 _\- dentiste_  
Tiens, maintenant qu'il est la retraite et de nouveau mobile (enfin...) il a enfin le temps de consulter...

 

10 _\- farine_  
Quand ses parents le mettent à gérer les stockes de l'épicerie, au début, il se demande plusieurs fois s'il est sûr de s'en sortir sans se faire rouler ?

11 _\- sucre_  
En bon fils et maintenant _sort-of-_ commis d'épicier, Jean sait qu'il y a des tas de combines pour se sucrer sur les marges, et que ça n'est pas de ces magouilles-là qu'il veut faire sa vie.

 

15 _\- cochon_  
Il n'a pour ainsi dire plus de jambes et plus de _machin_ non plus mais quand on veut on peut ; il trouvera bien autre chose à faire et depuis qu'il a rendu ses doigts si agiles c'est bien dommage de ne pas avoir une copine sous la main, tiens.

 

27 _\- ornement_  
Non, il ne passera pas le reste de sa vie à faire joli près du comptoir (quoique les ménagères de moins de cinquante ans apprécient) !

40 _\- Bourgogne_  
Quand même, au bout de quelques semaines à peine, il en a vite marre, de la verdoyante campagne de l'Est.

46 _\- noix_  
Il se retrouve coincé dans une petite vie à la noix mais il se console en se disant que ça n’est que pour un temps ; que le Colonel reviendra, prendra le pouvoir, et lui rendra un poste plus gratifiant un de ces jours, et que même d’ici il peut l’aider à faire arriver ça vite.

47 _\- cave_  
Heureusement qu’il y a depuis longtemps un monte-charge qui relie leur cave à l’entrepôt de surface du Magasin Havoc ; ainsi même en fauteuil Jean peut y accéder et vérifier ses stocks lui-même.

23 _\- féculent_  
Ha non, gérer les sacs de farine et les boîtes de pâtes ça n’était pas son rêve, mais vous verrez, il gèrera bientôt un autre type de marchandises.

35 _\- préparation_  
La préparation en secret de la contre-attaque pour le « jour promis » est le meilleur moment de sa vie depuis son accident… et peut-être même le meilleur moment, tout court, en fait.

 

44 _\- confiserie_  
Et pendant le temps qu’ils ont de libre entre les préparatifs divers et les exercices, il minaude avec sa belle et ça dégouline de mignonnerie ; heureusement que personne ne les voit comme ça !

31 _\- langue_  
« Embrasse-moi, demande-t- _elle_ : ça au moins tu peux encore. »

50 _\- art_  
Depuis que son corps connaît de nouvelles limites, il apprend des raffinements nouveaux pour tirer parti de ce qui lui reste et ça n’est peut-être pas si mal tout compte fait…

 

26 _\- unité_  
Les copains de l'équipe ont juré : il aura toujours sa place parmi eux.

02 _\- mètre_  
Un pas après l'autre, il peine pour parcourir la distance qui le ramène à sa chaise, mais lui permettra un jour, prochain il l'espère, de la quitter enfin pour de bon.

30 _\- assiette_  
Tenir son équilibre sur deux jambes qui commençaient à s’atrophier, quand on a trop pris l'habitude de quatre roues, c'est pas de la tarte, c'est sûr.

41 _\- chaire_  
Depuis qu’il s’est retrouvé dans cette chaise et maintenant qu’il se promet d’en sortir vite, il a appris quantité de trucs sur la vie et sur les gens, lui que pas grand monde ne considérait comme très dégourdi avant ; écoutez-le prêcher maintenant !

33 _\- croustillant_  
Quand les copains apprennent que même cloué dans son fauteuil il s'est dégotté une copine, ils réclament à grands cris des détails.


	5. Havoc/Maria - Ce qui lui tend les bras désormais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’a des fois on n’a pas de chance, et d’autres on n’arrive plus à y croire tellement tout à coup la vie est belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fragments, 5 : Ce qui lui tend les bras désormais  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc et Maria Ross   
> **Genre :** fragmentaire/joie de vivre  
>  **Gradation :** de G à R selon les phrases ; la plupart sont PG~13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** set #5, « festifs » pour une_phrase  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** manga, du tome 9 à la fin de la série en passant par les tomes 13, 23 et 24  
> et ça colle plus au manga qu'à _Brotherhood_ pour la toute fin. Oui, moi je shippe Havoc/Maria juste à cause de cette case dans le dernier chapitre. Na !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase ; ~1000 mots au total

07 - _boules_  
« J’ai trop les boules… enfin non justement puisqu’elles sont devenues inutiles elles aussi, argh ! »

31 - _cheminée_  
Si on l’avait laissé faire, Havoc se serait mis à fumer de plus en plus, dans l’intervalle.

 

17 - _papillotte_  
Il reçoit l’envoyé de ses contacts xinois et il n'en croit pas ses yeux… _elle_ ??

44 - _flirt_  
Du flirt sans conséquence au début de leur coopération, et puis, de fil en aiguille…

26 - _ami_  
Parce qu’ils s’entendent si bien tous les deux…

09 - _cadeau_  
« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis cet accident, affirme Jean, quand je craignais que la vie ne pourrait plus m’offrir que des emmerdes… »

01 - _calendrier_  
Le temps passe en attendant le « Jour Promis » ; ils comptent les jours qui restent encore.

19 - _bûche_  
Ils travaillent dur, très dur, en attendant – il n'y a que ça à faire.

 

16 - _gâteau_  
Oh si, avec eux aux commandes passer ces armes en contrebande ça sera du gâteau.

40 - _sac_  
Évidemment, quand on a accès à un réseau d’approvisionnement pas très légal, on a vite plus d’un tour dans son sac.

22 - _or_  
Les fournitures spéciales coûtent les yeux de la tête mais ça n’est pas grave : il voudrait bien dire que rien n’est trop cher pour la bonne cause mais en fait maintenant ça serait plus, rien n’est trop beau pour sa soldate préférée ; et puis au final quand ils auront gagné c’est bien le Colonel qui va raquer.

05 - _œufs_  
On a prévu des grenades, des bombonnes de gaz, et même des casse-croûte, c’est dire…

08 - _pétards_  
Et des explosifs spéciaux ramenés de Xing ; elle est pas belle la vie quand on a un contact qui contrebande sur la frontière ? 

29 - _bougie_  
« Emportez aussi des bougies de secours, non, pas pour l’éclairage pendant l’éclipse ou dans un souterrain, pour ça y’a des torches : mais les pièces pour le moteur du camion ; vous auriez l’air con, si vous tombiez en panne ! »

04 - _sapin_  
 _Nan, les cercueils ça on ne fait pas dans notre magasin et j’espère bien ne pas en avoir besoin ! alors revenez tous en vie._

21 - _costume_  
Ah, pouvoir troquer leurs frusques de tous les jours pour passer de nouveau un uniforme d’apparat, ou même rien qu'un vrai uniforme de combat …

06 - _masque_  
« Et tu vas porter un masque de ninja, aussi, pour aller donner l’assaut ? »

 

25 - _horloge_  
Après avoir tant attendu ce jour, ils guettent l’heure H, l’éclipse…

20 - _Pâques_  
Avoir franchi la frontière, traversé le désert, revenir auprès de _son_ équipe au « Jour Promis », sans être morte !

49 - _départ_  
Le jour J arrive et il doit lui faire ses adieux ; la belle part au combat et lui reste là pour garder les arrières.

50 - _valises_  
Ils n’ont pas emporté beaucoup de bagages ; surtout des munitions.

45 - _foule_  
Seront-ils des héros adulés ou des inconnus noyés parmi les autres ?

 

33 - _réunion_  
Enfin, des mois et des mois après, il retrouve ses vieux potes (et Elle l’accompagne !)

36 - _surprise_  
Tous supposaient que Maria retournerait vers Denny...

39 - _Ho ! Ho ! Ho !_  
Évidemment les copains se sont marrés quand ils ont su que Havoc s’était vraiment trouvé une copine, mais de bon cœur ; un tel bonheur ça fait encore plus plaisir de le partager.

 

23 - _étoile_  
De leur temps dans l’armée ils avaient le même grade, mais, et si Maria se retrouve rétablie et promue pour héroïsme mais pas Jean ?

10 - _galette_  
Dommage, donc, ça n’est pas encore aujourd’hui qu’ils prendront de la galette : ça serait trop difficile de reconnaître ouvertement le service qu’ils viennent de rendre à la nation en toute illégalité !

35 - _décoration_  
Mais qu’ils aient ou non une médaille pour ce qu’ils ont fait là peu importe ; ils ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire, point.

15 - _famille_  
Ils retrouvent ceux qu’ils ont quitté, et ceux qu’ils ont choisi.

24 - _champagne_  
Il y a beaucoup à célébrer : la victoire, la liberté, la vie… les couples formés !

14 - _soirée_  
La paix revenue est célébrée avec une soirée officielle dans la haute… donnée exprès pour eux, l’équipe triomphante.

43 - _gueule de bois_  
Au surlendemain de la victoire seulement, la réalité les rattrape.

27 - _Halloween_  
Quand on leur raconte l’armée des zombies cyclopes, Maria est quand même soulagée d’avoir au moins évité ça ; Jean plaisante et pense qu’il n’aurait pas dit non à un tel affrontement.

 

38 - _dessert_  
Alors il récupère ses jambes, son ancien poste, et la cerise sur le gâteau… une nouvelle copine !

46 - _sortie_  
« Je croyais que je ne serais jamais plus heureux qu’à ma sortie d’hosto, ben, je me trompais ! »

30 - _Père Fouettard_  
À peine restauré par la Pierre, sans même lui laisser un peu de temps pour se faire dorloter, Breda lui tombe dessus : allez hop, à la rééduc’ et que ça saute !

41 - _défilé_  
« Allez zou, au pas de charge, mon vieux ! »

12 - _Noël_  
Le « Jour Promis » a eu lieu du côté de l’équinoxe de printemps, he ben, il le jure, d’ici le solstice d’hiver il sera déjà sur pattes et il aura toujours cette fille à son bras.

 

13 - _nouvel an_  
L’année écoulée était bien moche pour eux deux, celle à venir sera forcément meilleure !

34 - _indigestion_  
Quoiqu’il dise, il n’a jamais vraiment pu digérer ce qui est arrivé, mais elle l’aide à finalement passer outre.

28 - _tradition_  
Une rencontre, un nombre de rendez-vous codifié, oh, et puis rencontrer aussi leurs parents ? non, dans leur situation, ils envoient tout promener et font les choses à leur goût à eux, pas à celui de la société.

18 - _lapin_  
Pas question de la faire attendre, celle-ci, jamais !

 

03 - _cotillons_  
Quand il la voit passer une robe civile, il s'exclame, tout surpris, « Ma parole, tu fais toilette ! »

11 - _déguisement_  
Maria, habillée en xinoise… Jean émet un sifflement approbateur !

42 - _maquillage_  
Pas besoin d’artifices voyons, vive le naturel – suie, sueur, poudre à canon…

 

32 - _gigot_  
Au moment de couper de la viande : ça me rappelle le mannequin qu’on a échangé contre toi cette nuit-là – Arrête, c’est dégoûtant !

47 - _bouchon_  
Quand des années plus tard ils se retrouveront coincés en ville par la circulation devenue dense, ils se souviendront de leur camion blindé camouflé avec l’envie de foncer dans le tas.

48 - _vacances_  
Leur prochain congé, ils iront le passer ensemble, mais n’import où _sauf_ dans l’Est du pays.

 

02 - _feux d'artifice_  
Le feu de Roy Mustang les éclaire et c’est sans doute la célébration la plus gratifiante qu’ils pouvaient recevoir.

37 - _bal_  
La plus belle démonstration de l’agilité retrouvée de ses deux jambes, Jean l’étale au bal des officiers en faisant valser Maria.


End file.
